The Return of the Tome of the Night Sky
by ShadowWolf223
Summary: AU: A What if? story. A change alters the fate of two of people. As dusk gives way to the chaos of night people thought dead live again in new forms. What will these people change? Let's find out.


**Shadow Wolf here!**

**Sorry about the confusion. I have fixed all of that stuff so hopefully the story will more since now.**

**Like before , thank you for looking at and reading the first chapter of my story. I would ask you, the reviewers, to please go easy on me when either reviewing or criticizing it.**

**Updates will be spontaneous. Since I have other things that I need to during the week, it all depends on when I can get enough time to both write a new chapter and type it up. **

**Other than that I'm looking forward to hearing from all of you. I would also like to thank crazyidiot78 for helping me with this story.**

**Thank you.**

**PS: I do not own Harry Potter or Nanoha.**

For as long as little Luna Potter could remember, she knew she was different from the other children that lived in the neighborhood known only as Privet Drive. One thing was her photographic memory, an extremely odd and rare trait that baffled modern science. If you gave her a book, it didn't matter what kind, she read it once and then could recite the whole thing back to you word for word. This of course didn't sit well with her relatives who strove to be completely normal, an oddity in its own right.

Another thing that made her stand out from the crowd and drive her relatives up the wall, was her hair and eye color. Sometimes, when she was angry or sad her eyes, which were a startling emerald color with a hint of red around the iris, would flash completely red in color. Also, when she was nearly hit by her Uncle Vernon's car at the age of three, her hair began to fade. Before the event it was a vivid raven-feather-black, since then however it slowly lightened to a stormy ash-grey. Despite looking decidedly odd on a young girl, the lighter hair tone felt right to her even as it continued to fade. It was almost like she was used to seeing herself like that.

The final oddity to her relatives anyway, was her love of learning. She loved to read anything she could get her hands on, especially if it related to numbers. Math was like a second language to her and she could read the complicated equations as if they were simple English. The numbers and letters flowed of the page telling her a story that only she could read. It gave her a connection to some distance piece of her soul, something mysterious buried deep inside the very core of her being. Luna didn't know what it was, but it was just beyond her grasp and if she could study just a bit more she might be able to reach it. She loved to see the look on the adult's faces when they spied, a little girl that was barely old enough for kindergarten, sitting alone at a table nose deep in a book on differential equations meant for only the most advance science and math majors.

These reasons, along with a few others, were why Luna was currently sprinting down a dark and unfamiliar street, her heart racing in a blind panic. It mattered not that the random night owl watching her race pass with a worried or annoyed gaze. Tears streaked down her cheek with every step she took, her body exploding in pain from a broken arm, swollen ankle and several bruised ribs. Despite all of the pain that she was in, her brain continued to work at record speed processing the many diverse thoughts running through her frontal cortex, as her broken body continued to race through the narrow confusing streets. The recently turned five year old could not comprehend the actions of her so called relatives, as she slammed into another trashcan in the crowded alley. A little more than a week ago, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told her that the entire family was going to Japan for vacation. The reason was that Uncle Vernon's company sent him to check out the new Gunning's branch that was recently founded to expand their Asian holdings.

At first, Luna rescinded herself to a week of living stuck in her "room" a rather small cupboard under the stairs. Image her surprise when Aunt Petunia told Luna she would be going with them for once in her miserable life, because it was raise fewer questions than leaving her behind. Luna could forgive the miserable life part, she was actually going on a family vacation. Maybe now, her Aunt and Uncle had finally accepted her as part of their small family. Sadly, the normally astute girl, didn't even consider the fact that they were suddenly nice to her as an oddity, due to the desire to be accepted by her family. It should have been her first and only warning that something was wrong, very, very wrong. It also didn't help, when getting to Japan, Uncle Vernon told her that, out of the kindness of his heart, he would allow her to skip doing her chores for the duration of their stay there. With the last vestiges of her trust in family, she happily took that excuse at face value. That trust and happiness was the final nail in Luna's coffin.

Those ignored warnings came back to bite her in the posterior, as her family prepared for their return to England. Jumping at her Aunts call Luna ran into the living room still basking in her relatives recently found kindness. Her guard down, the young still impressionable child never considered that the Dursley's could still curse her very existence. That fact was something that her cousin Dudley and Uncle Vernon decided to remained her of when she cleared the living room doorway. They did so by driving her tiny figure into the floor with a recently purchased wooden sword.

One moment she was entering the living room, the next she was halfway across the hallway and slamming into the wall next to the back door. The next hour of her life was little more than a world of pain and blurry vision. Her only thoughts were why is this happening, I thought they loved me, and where the hell was Natchwal. Her illusive imaginary friend made himself known with a burst of black energy stunned her aunt and uncle for the briefest of moments allowing her to escape through the now destroyed door.

That was merely the prologue to her current situation, alone and running down the empty streets of nighttime Japan. She vaguely remembered that the city was called Uminari as unknown memories guided her through the confusing streets. Fear and adrenalin pumped through Luna's veins as she bolted down the streets and alleyways. Twin bellows of rage, from her Uncle and Cousin echoed behind her as they struggled to give chase, a faint glow encasing her body as she glided across the cold hard ground. After a while, the sound of pursuit turned into silence, the only thing that could be heard was her harsh breathing.

Luna continued to run, in fear that if she stopped they would catch up to her. Her sprint continued for three more blocks before her legs, now strained and burning from all the running, gave out. She had just enough time to twist around a tree in the heavily forested park before crashing to the ground, her energy spent. Luna laid there, half obscured from sight thanks to a nearby bush, panting hard and eyes screwed shut. As the fear of being discovered abated, she slowly turned onto her uninjured side for fear of moving her pained ribs. Sadly, Luna knew that she had failed in doing so as searing pain lanced thru her chest. Her head pounding as her stomach heaved once and, despite her attempts to stop, Luna's partially digested dinner colored the neighboring bushes. It was all she could do to lay her head back down onto the cool, leaf covered ground and whimper in solitude. There was absolutely no way she would be able to stand up, let alone continue to run. To make things even worse, her reoccurring migraines over the last two days now, had chosen return.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" thought Luna miserably. Gritting her teeth as another wave of pain pounded thru her skull, until after what seemed like eons, it final abated. She let out a small sigh of relief when the headache vanished. Now that the danger of further beatings had past exhaustion began to set in. Luna yawned, her small mouth opening wide, uncaring about the snow, only to wince as she accidentally jostled her injures again. It also seemed like every bone and muscle in her small body was starting to go numb with the need for rest. As she finally gave in to the temptation of sleep, Luna idly noticed that the park seemed oddly familiar to her, a rare feeling of nostalgia for one so young.

If anyone, with a shred of magical ability, had been near her at the time, they would have seen black Belkan array softly light up underneath the young girl. A shadow of some sort of snake-like beast intertwined with the complex runic formula. After a few minutes of increasing luminosity to the point of blinding any ease droppers, the sound of breaking glass sounded as the array faded out of existence. As the cover of darkness returned little Luna Potter and the phantasmal beast nowhere to be seen. The only evidence that someone had been there, was a bit of bloody snow and a clawed paw print that was soon covered in a newly fallen layer of white.

**Section Break**

It was a strange concept, being dead yet not. On one hand, he was now finally free from that blasted mage's curse. He mentally vowed that if he ever were to find that man's reincarnation, if the mage was ever reborn, he would maul the mage to death slowly and painfully. No one corrupts his program and gets away with it! He didn't care if the mage really was one of the tome's former masters, you don't go messing with thing that you don't fully understand!

On the other hand, while She-Who-Will-Not-Be-Named thankfully could not see him, which could only be a good thing, his longtime partner could not see him ether. He had mixed feelings about that. Should he rejoice at not having her bother him about draining the knights' masters? Or should he get depressed that the same person had been reborn without him?

Sigh…Who knew that he'd ever miss all of the arguments that they had in the Tome with her? He had also lost count of the number of times that he had forgotten about being a spectral being and trying to talk to someone or do something simple like open a door. When he had first became a ghost it had taken some time for him to get it thru his skull that, yes, he was still there even after the book's sealing and that, no, Hayate could not see him.

In a word, it was very…depressing.

So, with nothing left to do and confident that his partner's new parents would keep her safe, he merged unseen with her linker core and soon fell asleep. It wasn't like people were out to get them for some reason, right? Right?

Section Break

Waking up to find out that his partner's new parents were gone and that said partner was laying half dead in the snow was a real shock. That she had somehow ended up in Japan, of all places, made it even worse. He gently eased himself out of her linker core and into the outside world. Floating over to Luna, he looked down on the now grey haired child's form, hoping that maybe he could heal her, despite not being part of his core programing. Shaking his head sadly, upon seeing the extent of said injures, he quickly concluded that he would have to take her to a real healer.

Coiling around her prone form, he sent what little magic he could gather into a long range transportation spell. He'd find her some help, even if the help caused him to have to confront the knights, or his name wasn't Natchwal.

**Section Break**

Hayate strolled toward the small training field used by Riot Force six. Today was one of her rare days off from the dreaded demon of all leaders, the immortal paper work. She was taking the time to catch up on her recently neglected magical training. Stretching her arms up over her head, she sighed happily hearing the sound of her back popping. Zwui, happy as a clam, floated alongside her.

"Thank goodness the higher ups gave all the aces a day off for once." She smiled, thoughts of being able to fly again running through her mind. "I wonder if Nanoha or Fate would be willing to…"

BOOM!

Hayate waved her arms frantically to keep the small quake from sending her crashing to the ground. The tremor only lasted a brief 20 seconds, after which she and Zwui glanced at each other before blinking in surprise as the only Mid Childan Earthquakes where caused by mages.

From their position, they could clearly see a small pillar of smoke rising, above the trees, from the direction of the training field.

Frowning in confusion. "Nanoha?" Hayate asked telepathically.

"Yes Hayate? Do you need something?" Nanoha asked.

"You wouldn't happen to be in training field 3, would you?" Hayate asked.

There was a brief silence before Nanoha replied. "No, and just because there was a big explosion it doesn't mean I had anything to do with it," Nanoha replied in a huff. Back at headquarters, most of the staff were huddled up against the walls as a dark aura seeped out from a slightly annoyed Nanoha.

"Right, there wasn't any pink involved, sorry," Hayate said flying towards the epicenter of the blast.

"Hey, I don't…" Nanoha shot back heading towards the blast site.

Hayate didn't hear the rest of the sentence stunned by the sight of the now ruined training field #3. Where there once stood a small forest clearing, a large circle of ash and upturned earth remained, as if someone had detonated a small bomb… or Signum releasing her pent up rage.

In the center of the ring, and probably the most startling, was an eerie pulsating black and purple magical dome. The hairs on the back of Hayate's neck stood on end as she forced down a shiver. The dome's menacing and cold aura could clearly be felt from the edge of the former clearing as she and Zwui, called for backup. Hayate looked back when she felt Nanoha, Signum and the others arrive and land next to the both of them.

Vita voiced what was all going through their minds. "What the hell is that thing!?" Pointing a finger at the evil looking dome.

Hayate shrugged, she was silently wondering about that as well. The magic, which was practically rolling off of the dome in waves, felt eerily familiar. Both Aces and Knights felt a spike of cold fright run down their backs Hayate and Zwui more so than the others. They all mentally debated on what to do, as they couldn't just leave it there. The group was brought out of their musings by the sound of shattering glass as the barrier began to crack.

The dome began to shrink into itself, slowly turn a light purple in color. This continued until it resembled the shape, of a small child. Hayate noticed that the shape resembled that of a young girl as she approached the shattered barrier. That thought was proven to be spot on when, in a blinding flash of light, the purple barrier vanished revealing the passed out form of a tiny girl and, surprisingly an even tinnier winged serpent.

Hayate blinked in surprise. "It's a kid?"

The other all nodded in response, equally dumbfounded. Zwei decided to throw her two cents in, "Why do I suddenly get the feeling that our lives are about to get a lot less boring?"

They all shrugged. Vita, who had gotten impatient with waiting for someone to make a move, walked over to take the kid to the medical wing back at the base. As she gently picked the girl up and begin walking back towered the others, the tinny snake with wings wrapped securely onto the girl's left wrist, she took a moment to observe the two arrivals. The little girl, looked to be around 3 years old, with strange ash-grey hair. The girl's hair was slightly scruffy looking from lack of proper care and reached down to just about her shoulders. Her face was tear stained and had a small trail of blood, from what looked like a head injury. She hadn't seen said injury at first as the kid's bangs, which were a lighter shade of grey the rest of her hair, hid it well.

Due to the child having her eyes closed Vita couldn't tell what her eye color was. The girl also wore extremely baggy clothing that was torn, covered in grass stains, dirt, and dried blood. Lastly, from what little she could make out, the kid's left leg was bent at a painful looking angle. Vita concluded that it was most likely broken. Looking at the snake, Vita nearly tripped when she saw what it really was.

"Where the hell did the kid get a lindworm from?!" Vita exclaimed in shock. Said lindworm was small and a purplish-black color. There were also a pair of oddly familiar wings on its head, covering were the ears should be. Upon finally reaching the rest of the group, Vita sigh warily. Why did she suddenly get the feeling that everyone's life were about to get crazier?


End file.
